mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Big Catfish/Frule's version
Having successfully escaped into the real world from Hong Meiling's subconscious, Namazu has made his way into M.U.G.E.N while retaining some aspects of his ''Touhou Hisoutensoku appearance, such as the Spell Break mechanic and many attacks that are heavily based on said game's counterparts. Being a boss character, Namazu has low mobility and slow attacks, but is powerful enough to easily decimate an opponent Life gauge.'' ) |Image = File:FruleNamazuPortrait.png |Creator = frule |Downloadlink = らりふるれ |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Namazu's gameplay is mostly similar to Touhou Hisoutensoku, but being controllable by a human player and having its gameplay from the source game adapted to play more like a M.U.G.E.N character; Namazu is a four-button character that plays like a three-button character, using the buttons for attacks and the button for a Power Charge, which requires the and buttons to be held down, and for its move; being a boss character, Namazu is unable to run, crouch or block; Namazu's movement speed is very sluggish and he can jump upwards or to the left or right, but the player cannot control the velocity of the jump when jumping to the left or right. Namazu has an incredibily large hitbox and other characters are able to freely pass through Namazu. Namazu's moveset is not entirely accurate to the source game, as his moveset is greatly expanded upon the source game, with Normals, Specials and a Power Charge; in the source game, Namazu lacked any attacks other than spellcards. The new moves added are mostly based on Namazu's spellcards from the source game, but toned down, and Namazu also has spellcards from the source game as well, though not all of Namazu's spellcards are implemented and the behavior of the spellcards isn't replicated completely as they behave like Hypers and don't last until the Spell Break bar is depleted; they also consume Power. Namazu's attacks are notable for being very slow but high-damaging; some of his Specials require Namazu to charge up for a while but deal about as much damage as the average level 1 Hyper. The majority of Namazu's attacks are either projectiles or have a very long range. Like in the source game, Namazu has a "Spell Break" bar; Namazu has Super Armor and takes reduced damage from attacks until the Spell Break bar is fully depleted, with the bar depleting when Namazu is hit; when the Spell Break bar is depleted, Namazu loses his Super Armor and gets knocked down and stunned, unable to perform any actions while the Spell Break bar refills; once the bar is refilled, Namazu regains his Super Armor and the bar will have to be depleted again to make Namazu vulnerable. Namazu is able to use to dive underwater, making it completely invincible, and it can move around and jump out of the water; while underwater, Namazu has a few different attacks that can only be activated while underwater, but Namazu's Power is slowly drained while underwater, and automatically ends when Namazu runs out of Power, but the player can also forcibily end it. Namazu has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default, which obviously means Namazu's behavior in the Touhou Hisoutensoku boss fight is not replicated; Namazu depicts the usual behavior of the default A.I., moving and jumping around often while rarely attacking; Namazu's powerful and long-ranged attacks and Spell Break gimmick make it a challenging boss character, however, though it almost never uses or any of its moves that use Power. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | / | |}} | / | |}} |Mash | |}} during | |}} during | |}} during | |}} | | Uses 4000 Power|}} 'Hypers' | | Uses 2000 Power|}} 'Others' | / | Gradually drains Power while active / to end|}} | + }}|Gradually increases Power while held|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen Touhou Yukari Yakumo (Me) Vs Namazu (Boss Battle) The MegaBrony MUGEN - Princess Celestia vs Namazu Big Catfish Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters that cannot block Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by frule Category:Characters made in 2010 }}